When darkness is close
by ayrana
Summary: In dieser Geschichte geht es um Harry und Draco und(Warnung, Slash!)unter anderem um Ängste, Wünsche und um Liebe. Und es wird natürlich auch spannend


Hallo ihr lieben! 

So ich weiß ich hab noch eine andere Geschichte am Laufen, aber wie da schon gesagt fällt mir grad nix ein #schäm#

Aber die Idee zu dieser Geschichte hier kam mir, als ich „Und wenn ein Lied" von Den Söhnen Mannheims gehört habe... Ein Lied was ich eigentlich nicht mag, aber als ich da im Auto saß musste ich an Draco und Harry denken.

So jetzt weiß auch jeder, um wen es in meiner neuen Geschichte geht #g#

Mein Lieblingspairing: Harry und Draco!

Also Leute hier wird Slash drin vorkommen, also wer's nicht mag... ihr wisst ja.

Ach ja, das hier ist also meine zweite Geschichte und der Prolog ist nicht besonders lang.

Aber ich denke, dass das nächste Kapitel irgendwann nächste Woche kommen wird, weil ich dann meine Abiturklausuren hinter mir habe!

Oh und natürlich hängt es davon ab, ob ich Reviews bekomme #g#

Rating: Für' s erste T, ich denke mal später werde ich das Rating noch anziehen müssen, aber ich weiß noch nicht so genau.

Disclaimer: Nix mir, außer die Idee, verdiene auch kein Geld hiermit.

Pairing: HPDM (weitere folgen denke ich mal ;) )

Vielen Dank an Negative Light fürs Betan! #knuddel#

Achtung wie ich mich kenne wird die Geschichte länger... oh und keine Sorge die Kapitel werden nicht alle so kurz sein wie das hier. So und bevor in meinem Kommi mehr steht als im Prolog wünsch ich euch viel Spaß!

Prolog 

Er rannte und rannte.

Sein langes blondes Haar wehte im Wind, in seinem Blick lag Entsetzen.

Wie lange er schon rannte, wusste er nicht.

Langsam verließen ihn seine Kräfte, doch er konnte nicht stehen bleiben. Sonst würden sie ihn kriegen.

Und DAS wollte er auf jeden Fall vermeiden.

Sie DURFTEN ihn nicht kriegen. Es durfte einfach nicht passieren.

Seine Schritte lenkten ihn in einen nahegelegenen Wald, kleine Äste peitschten ihm ins Gesicht und ließen hässliche Schrammen auf seinem, sonst so makellosem, Gesicht zurück.

Irgendwann nach vielen Metern schlug er der Länge nach hin – eine Wurzel hatte ihn zu Fall gebracht. Gehetzt rappelte er sich auf und blickte sich um.

Doch von seinen Verfolgern war nichts zu sehen. Es war vollkommen finster.

Das war dem Malfoy-Erben bisher noch nicht aufgefallen doch nun traf es ihn wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht.

Er, Draco Malfoy, befand sich in vollkommener Dunkelheit in einem ihm fremden Wald.

Kein Vogel zwitscherte, kein kleines Tier raschelte im Unterholz.

Das einzige was er hören konnte war sein eigener, schneller Atem.

Panik breitete sich in dem 17-jährigen aus, zu sehr erinnerte ihn dies an – nein! Er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken.

#Bleib ruhig, Draco! Denk nach, was kannst du tun? Genau! Lumos!#

Er kramte nach seinem Zauberstab bis ihm wieder einfiel, dass ihm sein Zauberstab schon vor Wochen abgenommen worden war.

Verzweifelt stöhne er auf.

Was sollte er nur tun?

Er sank in die Knie.

Er war allein.

Er war ohne Zauberstab.

Er wurde verfolgt.

Es war stockdunkel.

Es war hoffnungslos.

Vorsichtig kroch Draco auf allen vieren vorwärts.

Seine Hände tasteten den rauen Waldboden ab, bis er fand was er suchte: einen Baum.

Langsam setzte er sich auf und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen den Stamm.

Der Baum gab ihm etwas Halt in der vollkommenen Dunkelheit.

Er schloss die Augen und horchte.

Nichts.

Wo waren seine Verfolger abgeblieben?

Er öffnete die Augen wieder auch wenn es nichts brachte. Es hatte sich noch immer kein Licht in den Wald verirrt.

„Dieser Wald muss magisch sein.", sagte er leise und verstummte wieder. Obwohl er leise gesprochen hatte klang seine Stimme unheimlich laut in diesem Wald.

Was wenn er gehört worden war?

Er durfte ihnen nicht in die Hände fallen. Nicht noch einmal.

Doch noch immer war nichts zu hören und Draco atmete erleichtert auf.

Auch wenn dieser Wald ihm Unbehagen – nein – Angst verursachte, war es immer noch besser als ihnen ausgeliefert zu sein... oder?

Der junge Zauberer spürte wie er zitterte. Teils aus Erschöpfung, teils aus Angst.

Er griff nach der Kette die er um den Hals trug.

Der Anhänger stellte einen Löwenkopf und eine Schlange dar.

Und obwohl es sich nur um ein Stück Silber handelte gab es ihm Kraft.

Er lächelte als daran dachte wer ihm diese Kette geschenkt hatte.

Sicher würde er ihn finden.

So wie damals...

_Flashback:_

„Pansy diese dumme Kuh", dachte Draco als er zusammengekauert auf dem Boden hockte. Dieses Mal wollte sie ihn mitten in der großen Halle ausziehen.

_Irgendwann während des Abendessens war sie aufgesprungen und hatte sich mit einem „Nimm mich doch endlich Dray!" auf ihn gestürzt und ihm beinahe die Robe vom Leib gerissen. _

_Er konnte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig unter ihr wegrollen und wollte sie eigentlich verfluchen doch sein Zauberstab lag vergessen in seinem Zimmer. _

_So blieb ihm nur eine Möglichkeit: die Flucht. _

_Unter dem Gelächter der anderen Schüler war er aus der großen Halle gestürmt. _

_Wann würde Pansy endlich begreifen, dass er schwul war? Sein Coming out hatte er doch bereits letztes Jahr in der vierten Klasse._

_Natürlich war diese Schlampe ihm aus der Halle gefolgt und er hatte weiterlaufen müssen, bis er im Verbotenen Wald gelandet war. _

_Pansy hatte sich nicht hinterher getraut, doch nun traute er sich nicht wieder hinaus. _

_Es war dunkel._

_Ja, Draco Malfoy hatte Angst in der Dunkelheit. Wenn das jemand wüsste – er würde denjenigen zum Stillschweigen bringen. _

_Langsam machte sich Panik in ihm breit. Er wollte nicht die ganze Nacht in diesem Wald hocken, der voll von gefährlichen Kreaturen war. _

_Doch seine Beine wollten sich nicht bewegen._

_Draco schnaubte. An all dem war nur sein Vater schuld, mit seinen Bestrafungen... _

_Plötzlich ließ ihn etwas aus seinen Gedanken aufschrecken. _

_Schritte! Er hörte Schritte!_

_Ängstlich kauerte er sich zusammen. Welches Wesen es auch immer war, er wollte nicht, dass es ihn sah. Er kniff die Augen zusammen._

_Irgendwann sah er ein Licht durch seine geschlossenen Augenlieder und öffnete die Augen. _

_Er hob den Kopf und blickte auf._

„_Oh nein, bitte nicht.", dachte er, „Warum ausgerechnet er?"_

„_Draco...", murmelte der Zauberer und beugte sich zu ihm runter, „Komm mit mir mit, alle machen sich Sorgen."_

_Draco erwiderte nichts, wollte aufstehen, wollte nicht, dass Potter ihn so sieht, wie ein Häufchen Elend auf dem Boden zusammengekauert, doch seine Beine wollten sich nicht bewegen._

_Harry stutze._

_#Hat er Angst?#, überlegte Harry. _

_Da Draco keine Anstalten machte sich zu bewegen nahm Harry seinen Zauberstab zwischen die Zähne damit er die Hände frei hatte und zog Draco auf die Beine._

_Ohne es zu wollen fühlte der Slytherin sich wohl in dieser merkwürdigen Umarmung._

_Er krallte sich an dem Gryffindor fest ohne darauf zu achten, dass es Sankt Potter war und ließ nicht mehr los. _

_Harry strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken._

„_Shh, ist ja gut. Komm mit, wir gehen zusammen zum Schloss, dann geht es dir wieder besser."_

_Langsam, Arm in Arm, machten sie sich auf den Weg, Harry hatte seinen Zauberstab wieder in der rechten Hand, den linken Arm hatte er fest um Dracos Hüfte geschlungen. _

_Kurz bevor sie den Waldrand erreichten sprühte Harry grüne Funken in die Luft. _

_Außerhalb des Waldes war es hell, der Vollmond schien auf das seltsame Pärchen hinab. _

_Eilig löste Draco sich von Harry._

„_Wehe du sagst das weiter Potter!", schnaubte er und wollte sich zum Gehen wenden, als seine Beine nachgaben. Er sank in die Knie und starrte auf den Boden. Seine Hände krallten sich im Gras fest. _

_Harry kniete sich neben ihn. „Keine Sorge, Draco."_

_Er hatte ihn schon wieder beim Vornamen genannt. Draco war verwirrt, zeigte es aber nicht._

_Doch eine Frage brannte ihm auf der Zunge._

„_Warum hast du mich gesucht?"_

_Harry antwortete darauf nicht, sondern blickte zu Boden. Er war rot geworden._

_Als er gerade zum Sprechen ansetzte kamen Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape und Minerva McGonagall aus dem Verbotenen Wald auf sie zu..._

_Flashback Ende_

Draco lächelte in die Dunkelheit. Seit dem Tag waren sie sich näher gekommen, wenn auch unter einigen Schwierigkeiten.

Er hatte gelernt zu Vertrauen. Ihm zu vertrauen.

Die Verfolger hatte er vergessen.

Plötzlich hörte er Schritte und blickte panisch auf...

Sooooo das war es auch schon :-)

Und jetzt schön fleißig reviewn! Will ja wissen ob die Story ankommt

Lieben Gruß und bis bald

Ayrana


End file.
